


2.21

by jugheadsbeloved



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, riverdale s02e21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugheadsbeloved/pseuds/jugheadsbeloved
Summary: Jughead was nearly killed by Penny and the Ghoulies. Will Betty be able to deal with this new pain?This story is a spin-off of 2.21 that I wrote after the episode came out. :)





	2.21

Betty looked at him, the love of her life, who she had only talked to an hour before, unconscious and covered in blood. She was so speechless she could barely say “Jug”. So she ran to him, cupped his face with her hands and telling him everything was going to be alright. “Jug, you’ll wake up soon.” “We’ll live happily ever after like I said in Pop’s a couple of weeks ago.” She couldn’t bare the sight anymore and told FP to get him to the hospital as soon as possible. He quickly agreed and thought that they wouldn’t have much time if they waited any longer. Betty, Archie, Cheryl, Toni, and Sweet Pea all rushed to the hospital after they got back, seeing if there was any new information on Jughead. “He’s in room 222. He’s not breathing on his own still, but only one person can visit him. That one person can also stay overnight if they wish,” said the nurse frantically. There had been a lot of riots that night and their top doctor had just been killed by the black hood. Toni and Cheryl knew they shouldn’t be the ones to visit, so they told everyone goodnight and left. Archie had told Veronica that he would be with her as soon as he got the chance, so he told Betty and Sweet Pea that he would leave too. That left Sweet Pea, Betty, and FP. Sweet Pea knew that someone really close should be with him, and based on the argument they had earlier, he reckoned that Jughead wouldn't want to see him out of all people. So, Betty faced FP. Tears still dwelling in her eyes that she couldn’t keep much longer. “I know you would want to see him. He’s your son after all,” Betty said as she began to walk out. As FP took her shoulder and turned her around he told her, “I know that you want me to see him, but he’s important to you too. I’ll help him recover after he gets out, which he will. You know that right?” Betty nodded her head, knowing that she would break if she saw Jughead in this state. FP left without saying another word with just leaving her to visit and stay with Jughead. Betty knew her mom might worry if she was out when the town was still full of riots.

Staying at the hospital with Jughead for the rest of the night. Long story, will tell you everything later. 

Her tears struck her phone as she hit send. Long story, she thought. To long for her to imagine, and wouldn’t end anytime soon. She began her way to the room. She stood in the door and couldn’t bear the sight of him. See you soon. The last words he spoke to her until, God knows what happened to him. She pulled the chair up to him and sat by him, holding his hand. “Hey Jug. I know—” She got choked up on her own words seeing him lying there, still lifeless. She tried her best to reassure herself, and him, even if he couldn’t hear her. “I love you, Jug. Please don’t leave me. I will never forgive myself of how many times I could have said I love you again, but didn’t…” She became welled up in her thoughts again and began to curl her fingers into her palms when a nurse walked in. “Hey, uhm, I just came to check in on him and give him more medication” “Oh no, you’re fine. I needed to go to the restroom anyways,” Betty replied sadly, but went to the bathroom to clean herself up, after all, she was going to be at the hospital all night. As she walked out, the nurse told her how he was breathing on his own and that he will only begin to improve from here. Betty was so happy and texted FP the good news.

Jug’s breathing on his own. Will keep you updated.  
That’s great! Talk to you later Betty.

The nurse told Betty that she wouldn’t bother them anymore until morning. Betty thanked her and sat back down beside Jughead and pulled out photos from her pink coat’s pocket. One was of her and Jughead at homecoming months before. The other was of them as kids, being happy as ever with their new toys from Christmas. Betty got The Nancy Drew Secret Code book and Jughead had gotten a new white stuffed dog, which he named Hot Dog. Relieved from the good news, she thought it would be best if she got some rest, knowing Jughead was safe. She fell asleep on the green leather couch that sat near the window.  
She held a hat. Jughead’s hat. Archie and Veronica stood behind her, saying nothing. She squat down to touch his grave. Forsythe Pendleton Jones the III, it read. “Our story’s not over. It’s just beginning,” she cried out.  
Betty awoke in tears and sweat, to realize Jughead was there, on the hospital bed, still breathing on his own. She sat back down on the chair beside Jughead and held his hand. She began to cry saying, “I love you so much, Jughead. I know you’ll make it through this. We’ll do it together, we always do.” For a moment, he opened his eyes and looked at her, not saying anything as she was looking down at his hand, rubbing her fingers against the back of his hand softly. “I love you too, Betty. I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed :) follow me on instagram and twitter @multijordan
> 
> also my dumb self can’t italicize but there is a break in the paragraph for the text messages


End file.
